


The Vosian Way

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mech Preg (Transformers), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seeker Trines, Seeker culture, Transformer Sparklings, loosely connected drabbles, maybe some angst will sneak in who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: In an alternate universe, in which the war never escalated and towers of Vos weren't toppled, two seekers - Thundercracker and Novastorm - become conjunxes, joining their trines into a flock. Vosian families are traditionally big and theirs is about to get bigger.
Relationships: Acid Storm & Ion Storm & Nova Storm (Transformers), Nova Storm/Thundercracker, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Skywarp & Starscream & Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Expecting

"Okay, okay," Novastorm chuckled, waving her servos placatingly. "I get that Thundercracker wants to pamper me now. Pit, I suspected my trine will, too. But even his trine? Do you guys have no lives?" she finished jokingly.

"Everything best for our nephews and/or nieces! Right, Screamer?" Skywarp said, nudging his trineleader with his elbow.

"Hey, if your trine gets to act as if it's their sparkling, mine can too." the blue seeker, her conjunx, replied with a good-natured laugh as he placed his servo over her midsection tenderly.

She subconsciously put her servo over his. She wasn't showing that she was carrying yet, but soon. It was easily visible on seekers, as the seekerlets were born in threes. Combine that with relatively small and sleek frames and you've got a perfect recipe for carriers sticking out like sore thumbs.

"Well, sis," Acidstorm broke her out of her musings. "You'll have to get used to five mechs being ultra-protective with you."

She giggled. She probably shouldn't complain anyway.

\---

She was halfway through the creation process. She could vaguely feel the seekerlets inside her shifting from time to time. 

It was also clearly visible now, although that might just as well be from how her tanks were almost always at 100% capacity. The five mechs really insisted she fueled more, since she was now also supporting three forming frames. Pit, Starscream even made a special nutrition formula for her in his lab- although of course Ionstorm, ever protective trineleader, taste-tested it for poison first. He was still online, so he let her drink it.

They would also constantly ask her if she needed anything. Acidstorm was really leading in this one. Altho she rarely asked them of anything, she was in fact fine and needed nothing most of the time.

And then there was Thundercracker himself. Her conjunx would come over in most of his free time to cuddle with her and plant soft kisses on her faceplates or neck or midsection.

Or, alternatively, they would do what they both really liked - singing some simple songs together.

Or he would read out to her his newest poem.

Or they would talk about how they imagine their future with the sparklings.

Basically, he kept her company. And she really appreciated that.

Although the others sometimes would entertain her too.

Like when Skywarp warped right into her berthroom in the morning with a bucket of... something. She usually shared this room with Thundercracker when they decided to sleep together that night. Sometimes they would sleep with their respective trines - there was some desire for it in a seeker's coding - but tonight hadn't been one of those nights. Thundercracker got up earlier and went to do groceries, while she stayed.

"Skywarp?" she asked in a hushed tone, knowing that whatever the purple mech is doing, it'll soon serve someone's annoyance.

He opened the door just a little and put the bucket on top. It was barely staying there. Likely by design.

"Okay," he finally anwsered, in a hushed tone. "I want you to call Screamer to come here." The smirk on his faceplate was devious, almost rivaling his aforementioned trinemate's.

"I'm in," she replied and Skywaro nodded, quietly moving to the corner of the room. Apparently, if the victim of the prank spots him grinning when they're about to do something, they know to be cautious. She wasn't surprised.

"Hey, Star!" she called out, using the nickname he likes to be extra polite. "Could you come here for a sec?"

After a moment there came a reply "I know the only thing different between us is our paintjob, but I'm pretty sure you know which mech you conjunxed."

"He flew to the store," she countered, not even lying.

There was an annoyed groan in the trademark scratchy voice, but pedesteps came right after, so she had succeeded.

"I'm coming," the voice was right outside the door. The handle was grabbed and the door pushed open. "why wouldn't you come to me if you needed something anyw-"

Glitter.

The bucket had been filled with glitter.

Key word: had. Now it was all over Starscream (and the floor.) Novastorm had to admit, the glittering fit the mech's showy style of... being in general.

For a moment, there was stunned silence, as Starscream, slowly, oh so slowly, lifted the bucket from his face. She wasn't directly bonded to her conjunx's trine, but she was pretty sure that what she was feeling at the moment was Starscream's 'fire' that Thundercracker mentioned. It burned with determination.

"Skywarp."

"Yeeees?" the mech in question inquired, barely keeping his laughter in.

"You are offline to me," Starscream finished.

"You gotta catch me first!" Skywarp exclaimed and warped out of the room. Starscream followed out with a screech which was slowly transforming into a laughter of his own, as he chased his trinemate.

There was a clang of one mech throwing themswlves onto the other and a yell of "If I'm spending next cycle cleaning the slag off, you will too!" and, well, general sounds of playfighting.

She chuckled.

That's the two additional mechs she'll spend the rest of her life with.

She felt one of the newsparks within her shift and she subconsciously put her hand on her swollen midsection.

"That sound you're hearing is your sire's trinemates," she whispered. "No doubt, you'll have six mechs fussing over you when you come out." Well, that's traditionally what happens in a flock - every member takes care of every sparkling.

And this flock, while at first glance immature at best or glitched in the processor at worst, she knew would be a great one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basically, this will be a series of drabbles concentrated on the life of this rarepair's family. I will update... whenever I get an idea for it, to be honest.  
> More romantic relationships will likely appear. (Starscream is getting one, that much I can already tell.) There will also be sparklings, so... haha OC production go brrrr
> 
> Anyway! Hope you liked this chapter and will enjoy the series overall. Thanks for reading ^^


	2. Leadership

Ionstorm was, to put it mildly, tired.

Between Acidstorm stressing over being unable to file a job application and Novastorm's carrying-related moodswings, he didn't have time to rest. And, of course, he had his own job to deal with. Being a manager of a fueling joint was surprisingly exhausting.

The sun was already setting when he sat down the couch with a sigh. 

He offlined his optics for a klik - or was it longer? - and when he onlined them again, Starscream was sitting next to him, reading a datapad and drinking some energon.

"...Screamer?" he questioned groggily, his voicebox still rebooting.

"Firstly, don't call me that," the tri-coloured seeker behan. "Secondly, before you ask what am I doing here, I'm fueling before work."

It took Ionstorm a second to process the information.

"Don't you take off to work at 5:30 am?" he asked. He came home late, but not that late. He saw the sun setting, afterall!

"Yes, and it is 5 am right now." came the reply.

Ah, so it has been longer. Much longer. Did anyone make sure Acidstorm is recharging, instead of screwing around with Skywarp? Or that Novastorm is comfortable? It wouldn't be good idea to put stress on her this far into the carrying.

The blue seeker looked over at the fellow trineleader. He looked so calm. But wasn't he trined to the trouble-magnet Skywarp? Didn't he work in a lab, an important job that demanded his focus? How was he this... unstressed?

"How do you do this?" he asked before the idea that bothering Starscream early in the morning might not be a great plan struck him.

But instead of snappish, snarky response, he just got a raised eyebrow. "Do what?" he finally inquiered.

"You know," Ionstorm gestured vaguely at the other mech. "Have this... relaxed atmosphere? Don't you have a lot to manage on your processor?"

To that, Starscream put away his datapad and looked directly at the other trineleader.

"Okay, there are two rules about being my subordinate," he began. "Rule one - always listen to Starscream," he paused, making sure that the other is following. "And rule two - if you ask Starscream about something and he replies with 'go slag yourself', he trusts you that you are intelligent enough to figure it out on your own."

Ionstorm rebooted his optics once. Twice. Then his aufios for a good measure. And yet, Starscream was, indeed, watching him, like he wanted a reply.

So reply he did, saying "Okay... what does that have to do with anything?"

To that, the tri-coloured seeker rolled his optics and clarified, a little bit less fiery, "You try to micromanage the bots around you, making sure everything is perfect. Don't think I didn't notice." he said and paused before continuing "Like- Acidstorm asks you how to file an application when you're having your only downtime? You can politely tell him to frag off and figure it out, since he's a fully grown mech. Or give him a small tip, I guess. Yes, he might do it less than perfectly. But it's not your business for it to be perfect."

There was silence after he finished his explanation.

Maybe Starscream was right? Maybe Ionstorm was indeed just worrying too much over hia trine, his coworkers, and pretty much everyone. They were independent mechs, even if he was their leader.

Sending a pulse of gratitude to Starscream would be hard, given it has to go through currently sleeping Novastorm and Thundercracker, but he tried anyway.

Starscream saw the emotion on his faceplates at the very least, it seemed, as he gave a smirk before getting up.

"I'm leaving, yeah," he informed off-handedly while heading for the balcony to start his flight to the Vosian Research Center.

"Fly high!" Ionstorm said the traditional Vosian greeting just before the other flier took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ion Storm is a VERY underappreciated character. There is literally less fics that tag him as a character than there are ones with Megatron/Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker as a relationship. So I had to really think about what he is like. He might be OOC, but that's tricky to decide where there is almost no canon characterization lmao
> 
> Anyway, here goes some Ionstorm being a control freak and Starscream advising him to give a few scraps less about everything.


End file.
